Constant
by Hel Bee
Summary: Sequel to Lynchpin. There has been one constant in Ianto’s life. And Jack will just have to deal with it. JackxIanto. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Constant (1/?)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** lj user"rakina"  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ LYNCHPIN, THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PUT ME ON ALERT - YOU'RE GREAT!**

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! This is still a WIP – although fully planned out it is not yet complete – please bear with me... this story has been harder to right then I thought it would be!

Where Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV, this is overall more Ianto's show. And while Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

To read Lynchpin please go to my bio page - the link to it is there under my stories :)

**Chapter One**

Ianto Jones was exhausted, beyond tired, and feeling weary had passed him by hours ago. He sat slumped over Jack's desk, his usually crisp suit wrinkled and his tie askew, feeling like he hadn't slept for days. More in hope than expectation, he picked up his coffee cup only to find it still as empty as it was ten minutes previously.

He had fielded calls from what seemed to be every government agency – secret and known alike – in the last few days, and what he really wanted was to crawl under a duvet with Jack and forget the world for a few hours. However, Ianto Jones seldom got what he actually wanted.

This time the phone call was received on his personal mobile and not the one he was manning on Jack's desk. He picked it up cautiously and stared at the screen. There was no number, not 

even the words 'number withheld'. His brow wrinkled, but a numberless phone call was not exactly an unknown event for Torchwood.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

The line crackled and although Ianto could hear someone talking it was nearly impossible to make out what the person on the other end was saying. "Ianto… you… how…"

"I can't hear you," said Ianto loudly.

The caller tried again. "Sodding… checking up… Ianto."

"Look, you're going to have to speak up, the line is very bad."

Ianto thought he could hear banging and a high pitched whistle, but the line suddenly went dead leaving him to stare at the handset in bemusement.

"Something you said?"

Ianto wheeled around at the sound of Jack's familiar voice. "Couldn't hear them properly, perhaps not all of the communication lines are working properly yet," he mumbled, shrugging.

Jack looked at him oddly from his position of leaning against the doorframe. "You okay?"

"Of course I am, stop fussing. You keep asking me that, and it's time you remembered that I'm not a damsel in distress, Jack. If you're looking for someone to sob over you so you can comfort them, then I suggest you go and find Gwen."

Ianto saw Jack flinch at his words, but although he was too tired to care at the moment he had even less energy for an argument. "I didn't mean..."

"There's nothing wrong with being upset, Ianto. It's been a difficult couple of weeks..."

"I had noticed," snapped Ianto in return. He took a couple of deep breaths to rein in his temper. "I'm sorry; just let me deal with this in my own way."

Jack shook his head in frustration. The last few weeks had been hard. An atmosphere of relentless solemnity hung heavily over them. And there had been no respite, no time to sit quietly and ensure his two remaining team members were all right. The city had needed them to act and, no matter how devastating their losses had been, life still stubbornly went on. It didn't help that Ianto was never the most demonstrative of men when it came to his feelings, but recently he'd even quieter, almost reticent.

"I don't want you to internalise your grief, Ianto. It's not good for you – you need to let it out."

Ianto glowered at Jack. "Just because you haven't seen me cry or hit out, doesn't mean I haven't or that I won't. You're not the only one who has lived too long, to have lost people that you care about."

"I'm not saying I am," defended Jack, but realised that Ianto had not finished and was also angry at being interrupted.

"I'm not like you! I can't breeze through life with a fake smile and a lewd comment and hope that most people won't want to dig deeper or know more. Losing Tosh and Owen is a real, gut-wrenching blow, not something I can let go of easily."

"You make it sound that I can!" snarled Jack angrily.

"For god's sake, Jack. For once this is not about you! This is how _I_ deal with things." He really didn't want to be having this conversation now. He ached down to his bones, his soul heavy and the very last person he wanted to argue with was Jack. "Despite everything I've done, the people I've been involved with, Torchwood Three has been more of a family than anything I can remember – apart from my grandfather."

"But… the circle members?" asked Jack, his features softening and his anger abating in his confusion at Ianto's confession.

Ianto rubbed at his eyes and sighed loudly. "It's different. I have no choice in that matter – they defined who I am and what I do years ago. With Torchwood Four I link six people together – I feel them, their emotions, their gifts – but I'm not really part of the circle no matter how much they would disagree. I'm an outsider, always looking in. Here at Cardiff I belong. I'd just got to the position where I felt I really was part of the team. We'd pulled together when you left with the Doctor, my past mistakes forgotten and forgiven and we became closer knit – and that continued even after you had returned."

Jack walked over to where Ianto was sitting and perched on the edge of the desk in front of him. He leaned forward and carded his fingers through his lover's hair before bringing his hand around to cup Ianto's chin. "I understand."

Ianto smiled thinly and looked up at Jack, seeing that Jack perhaps really did understand what he was going through, at least in part. "I just need a little time."

"I know. Take whatever you need. I won't try and push you – but please don't shut me out."

A strange, almost-touch, flickered across the back of his neck and down his spine. Ianto yelped, springing to his feet and whirling around, almost knocking Jack off the desk. He glanced skittishly around the room. There was no one else there.

Jack stared at him, open mouthed, obviously concerned. "Ianto..."

Ianto tentatively sat back down but didn't answer. The eerie touch was back, not threatening, but disconcerting. But as it lingered Ianto realised it was something familiar. Something reassuring. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed and forced himself just to feel. As well as the spectral touch, Jack was now at his side, the heavy weight of Jack's hand on his shoulder comforting.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

He felt Jack caress his hair again. The other phantom touch gently stroked his neck. "I don't know... nothing..."

Ianto smiled as he finally recognised just what he was feeling – it had been a long time, but a sensation of being part of something so electrifying washed over him, showing him that there were others out there that cared, that they wanted to make sure he was safe.

The telephone on Jack's desk rang. Ianto opened his eyes. "That'll be Philip," he said with no hesitation.

Jack picked up the phone. "Harkness," he answered. Ianto looked him expectantly, waiting to be proved right.

"Captain," said the male voice in reply. "Philip Henshaw here. I wanted to pass on my condolences and offer any help you think we could provide."

Jack was still coming to terms with Ianto's less than conventional, even for Torchwood, career path. His lover's connection to Torchwood Four, and its leader, Philip Henshaw, had been just the tip of a recent stream of revelations about Ianto Jones. There was still much to discuss, but the arrival of Captain John and the loss of both Owen and Tosh had put that conversation on hold for the time being. But now Henshaw was on the phone, and that Ianto had predicted correctly the identity of the caller, Jack thought they had put off talking for too long.

"Thanks," Jack said to Henshaw. "For now we're okay."

"I thought you'd say that. Any chance I can speak to Ianto?"

"Wanna check for yourself that your lynchpin's not damaged?"

Henshaw let out a gruff bark of a laugh. "Something like that."

Jack handed over the phone and Ianto put the handset to his ear. "Are you deliberately poking around in my head?" he asked with good humour.

"If I said yes would you be upset?" said Henshaw and Ianto knew if they were having this conversation in person then Philip would be grinning. "I'm kind of enjoying the fact I can do it again."

"Maybe next time you could give me some warning."

Henshaw chuckled softly. "Maybe. But I wanted to be sure you were all right. How are things?"

"Things are... difficult... but nothing that won't get better."

"I had to check. Siobhan would have had my bollocks on a plate if I'd left it any longer. You've always been her favourite."

Ianto huffed in amusement, Henshaw's second in command had a serious Mother Hen complex and Ianto had always stirred her protective urges. "Well, you can tell her I am fine."

"Do me a favour, Ianto, and give her a call... it'll save all our eardrums in the future."

"Text me her mobile number and I call her as soon as I can."

"Will do. Take care, Ianto, don't be a stranger."

Ianto said his goodbyes and ended the call to see Jack staring at him with interest. "How did you know it was Henshaw?" asked Jack as Ianto laid the mobile back on desk.

Ianto was relieved that Jack had not tried to pick up the conversation they had started before, and so was happy to talk about something else. "I could feel him in my mind. It took me a while to recognise it for what is was – it's been a while since he's been able to do that. And the only reason he can do it now is because I've relinked his team. It's bloody disconcerting, I can tell you."

"Perhaps now's a good time for you to take me up on my offer."

"Offer?" asked Ianto, raising an eyebrow. "I really don't think this is time to be experimenting with lemon custard."

"Not _that_ offer!" admonished Jack, but he couldn't stop himself grinning. "I mean the shielding training."

"Oh, I thought that was just another one of your sexual innuendos."

"I'll have you know, Mr Jones, that there is more to me than sex and a great bone structure."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

TBC

**All reviews and comments are much appreciated. I'm particularly nervous about this one... bites nails.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Constant (2/?)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** Rrakina  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV... this is overall more Ianto's show. Where Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert or taken the time to read! **

Chapter 2

On reflection, Ianto thought that were more comfortable places to be experiencing this sort of intimacy than the floor of Jack's office. The floor was all well and good for a quick carpet-burn-inducing shag, but Ianto decided that if in the future he opted for having his mind probed by his boyfriend then he would prefer to be sitting on a comfortable sofa. If nothing else it would prevent his arse getting so numb.

He had so far followed Jack's instructions to the letter, and having removed his tie and suit jacket he now sat cross-legged opposite Jack. They had started with simple breathing exercises, which Ianto wasn't convinced actually did anything in the way of relaxation, but had bought Jack valuable extra time to decide what he was supposed to be doing. Nothing in his training with Torchwood Four, and he had experienced years of it, suggested that psychic shielding should be conducted in such a fashion, and Jack reaching out to place his warm hands on either side of Ianto's face was not helping to convince the Welshman of Jack's technique.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ianto questioned Jack.

"Of course I am," replied Jack levelly, without even a hint of frustration in his tone. "I know patience is not exactly one of your virtues, Ianto, but these things take time. Now close your eyes like a good boy."

Ianto huffed irritably, but did as he was told. Trying not to over-analyse the situation, he instead forced himself to concentrate on the pleasant warm feeling Jack's hands supplied as they rested on his cheeks. The touch in itself was intimate, a closeness that mere fucking couldn't communicate, but that the soft circles that Jack traced across Ianto's skin with his thumbs delivered in droves. Jack's fingers slipped behind his ears and the tender caresses of his sensitive skin tingled; Ianto suppressed a delicious shiver. With a very gentle pressure, Jack began to drum his fingers against Ianto's neck in a vaguely chaotic pattern and Ianto couldn't stop the contented sigh escaping him. "S'nice," he muttered unwittingly.

The brush of Jack's mind against his own felt so reminiscent of the man himself that Ianto at first didn't realise what Jack had done. The distracting drumming of Jack's fingers had allowed him to slip unheeded into Ianto's mind and touch his subconscious. "You know," said Jack psychically, "you are meant to be stopping me doing this."

Ianto mentally chuckled. "Like you aren't trying to deliberately distract me."

"It's not my fault that I find it easy to distract you."

Ianto felt Jack push deeper, more intrusive than anything he'd experienced while working for Torchwood Four, but at the same time Ianto welcomed it. Jack's careful penetration of his mind reminded him of their first sexual encounter, though the frantic passion that spilled between them after escaping the Brecon Beacons with all their limbs intact was nowhere near as intimate as this. Ianto thought that there was no way he could ever feel more connected to Jack; their physical relationship cementing a non-verbal understanding of each other that no one, not even Lisa, had even come close to before. But with Jack having free access to his mind, and Ianto's implicit trust that his lover would do no harm, Ianto realised that what he had previously thought as intimacy was a mere shell of what they had now.

"Try and push me away," Jack voiced verbally, "as if you're trying to close a door on an unwanted salesman."

Ianto tried hard to concentrate and block out the effect Jack was having on him, but his mind refused to cooperate preferring to revel in the sensation of his lover's presence. "It's hard," he muttered, rubbing his cheek against Jack's hand like an affectionate cat.

Jack laughed softly. "It's supposed to be hard; if you can stop me while I'm deliberately trying to distract you, then you'll be able to stop anybody."

"I see why it's called the Harkness method. Overbearing, totally maddening and only makes sense in the most abstract of ways."

Ianto jumped slightly as Jack flicked one of his ears in retaliation. "Come on, Ianto, at least try to keep me out."

With difficultly Ianto tried to concentrate, but it was hard enough to ignore the phenomenon that was Jack Harkness when was he just standing next to him, let alone when he was in his head. "I can't…"

"Yes you can," insisted Jack. "Think of the door."

Ianto tried again, and to his own amazement managed to ignore Jack's attentions long enough to conjure up the image of a sturdy wooden door. It was open, gently swinging on its hinges.

"You're doing great," encouraged Jack. "But you might wanna put a lock on that door."

"What?"

"When you manage to close it you're gonna want to keep it locked."

Ianto rolled his eyes and bit back his reply, but Jack still heard his internalised sarcastic comment and pinched his ear in punishment. "Now, now, Jones. Play nicely."

"You're not helping!"

"Who say's I'm supposed to?"

Ianto clicked his tongue impatiently and returned his focus to the door he had created. With determination he forced the door to close, but Jack upped his underhand tactics and began to stroke Ianto's neck, causing Ianto groan in pleasure and the door to fly open. "Come on, Ianto. You're very nearly there," Jack urged.

There were lots of things Ianto was feeling, but being 'nearly there' wasn't one of them. However, he also wasn't someone who gave up easily, which was unsurprising since he had earned the moniker Stubborn Little Sod by the age of three, so he continued on despite his own misgivings. The door in his mind's eye shut again, and he held it closed even when Jack started to press feather-light kisses to his throat.

He felt Jack retreat from his mind, but Ianto wasn't sure if it was the result of him pushing Jack out or him leaving on his own account.

"That's it," Jack assured him. "Keep going, Ianto; you've nearly got me."

With a final mental push, screwing shut his eyes in concentration, Ianto turned the key in the lock he had envisaged and the door stood securely locked shut. He realised Jack was gone and opened his eyes to see his lover grinning. "Brilliant! Now let's try that again, but as soon as you feel me, push me out. Okay?"

Ianto nodded and wriggled away from him as Jack, enjoying his role of cheating bastard, tried to ruin Ianto's focus again, this time by attempting to worm his hand into Ianto's trousers. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand before it could make further inroads to his clothing and felt Jack try to enter his mind. Summoning up the mental image of the door, Ianto push Jack away, earning him one of the captain's trademarked blinding smiles.

"I always knew you were a fast learner, Ianto, but this is something else."

"Maybe you underestimate how much an incentive keeping you out is." Ianto smirked. "It wouldn't do to have you running around my mind whenever you please."

Jack tried again, and once more Ianto swiftly blocked him whilst attempting to prevent Jack's wandering hands. "Your diversionary technique seems to be failing you. Perhaps you are losing your touch!" chided Ianto playfully.

"That, Mr Jones, sounded like a challenge!"

Sensing that Jack thought he had successfully mastered the Harkness Method, Ianto no longer prevented Jack's hands from roaming where they wanted to, giving his lover full access. Jack greedily kissed him and Ianto responded with the same level of gluttony. Mimicking Jack's actions Ianto undid the buttons on the other man's shirt, pulling the cotton over his shoulders and untucking Jack's t-shirt to finally touch his warm skin. Ianto was pushed backwards and he groaned in pleasure as Jack lay on top of him, grinding their hips together.

"Jack... Oh shit!"

Both Ianto and Jack looked up, seeing Gwen staring over at them. God, thought Ianto, she has the worst timing, and tried to push Jack off him, but Jack remained steadfastly in place.

"I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose, Gwen," Jack said in a teasing manner. "I'm all for it, but Ianto's not big on sharing."

Gwen's eyes widened comically and Jack grinned. "It is only 10am, Jack. How am I to know what you two were doing? Perhaps you should start closing the blind on the door as code for 'I'm shaggin' Ianto, stay away!'"

"That's not a bad idea..."

Ianto decided enough was enough and with a firm shove managed to free himself. He got to his feet, caught between feeling mortally embarrassed that his shirt was askew and his two colleagues thought the whole situation amusing, and happy that they were talking about something other than death and the attempted destruction of Cardiff.

Thankfully, since words had seemingly deserted him, his mobile rang and Ianto hastily answered it, watching Jack lazily get dressed while engaging in a smirking contest with Gwen. "Ianto?" The line crackled noisily and the voice was faint.

"Yes."

"Oh thank the planets..." The voice, one he didn't recognise, was drowned out by what sounded like running water and he was only able to catch the odd word. "Breakfast... screwdriver... fuck this... game of soldiers."

Ianto stared blankly at the screen as the call ended. Jack looked at him questioningly, but all Ianto could do was shrug in response. "Bad line."

Jack finished tucking in his shirt and thrust his hands into his pockets. He turned to Gwen. "So was there a reason for the visit or was I right and you just wanted to watch?"

"I've just had Andy on the phone; he wants me to pop over to the police station. I thought I'd better let you know I where I was."

"And what's wrong with the good PC Davidson?" asked Jack.

"Some of the bigwigs want to talk about weevil-proofing the station..."

Jack rolled his eyes in a very Ianto-like manner. "Don't enjoy yourself too much. That's one assignment I'm more than willing to let you deal with on your own."

"We'll I've leave you two boys to it." Gwen left, smiling apologetically at Ianto but he doubted her sincerity as she winked at Jack as she went.

Jack quickly covered the distance between them and gathered Ianto back into his arms. "Now, where were we?" he muttered into Ianto's neck.

A shrill beep from his mobile caught Ianto's attention. "Let me check that," he said pulling away. It won't take a second."

Jack's pretend pout did nothing to convince Ianto to ignore the text message he'd received. He pressed the right combinations on the handset and displayed the text:

_Ianto, after failing to master 21st century telecommunications I now require some information on Dunraven Bay ;) BTW I'm in your tourist office rearranging your leaflets – ha!_

Ianto grinned and looked back at Jack who was waiting expectantly. "I have to go."

"What?" exclaimed Jack. "If you hadn't noticed, we were in the middle of something."

Ianto had grabbed his jacket and was already out the door, taking the steps down from Jack's office two at a time. He called back to the disgruntled Jack who stood in the doorway: "I'll be back as soon as I can. Sorry, Jack, I gotta go – he's here!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Constant (3/?)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** Rakina  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV... this is overall more Ianto's show. Where Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

Chapter Three

Ianto raced to the Tourist Office. His heart thumping, not from exertion, but from excitement, as he pushed aside the beaded curtain and stared around the small room that realistically did more damage than good to South Wales tourism. Although he knew for definite that the door to the outside had been locked, he also knew that would not be an obstacle to his visitor.

A man stood waiting with his back to Ianto, seemingly examining a poster about the Gower, with his hands thrust into the pockets of a pair oxford bags. He wore a short black leather 

jacket and a preposterous bobble hat with multicoloured stripes pulled down so it obscured his hair completely. He turned around and, spotting Ianto, grinned.

Ianto was rooted to the spot, taking the time to examine the man before him. He didn't look that much older than himself, maybe early thirties at a push. His face was long and gaunt, but clean shaven, and his dark eyes sparkled with recognition.

Ianto hadn't been sure quite what to expect, having witnessed this man in a number of reincarnations, but the smile that spread across Ianto's face was filled with genuine affection. "I always preferred you with the beard."

"Now, young man, is that any way to talk to your grandfather?"

Ianto couldn't help himself and, with a rush of unusual exuberance, he flung himself into his grandfather's open arms. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Oh, I have a fair idea," his grandfather replied. "Probably as much as I am to see you are unscathed after another Torchwood fuck-up."

Ianto pulled away. "Can we both accept you don't like the fact I'm here and that I've no intention of leaving? That way we might stand a chance of not falling out within minutes of meeting."

He tried to duck away as his grandfather ruffled his hair. "Stop it, Granddad. You know I hate that!"

"Why do you think I do it?" his grandfather said with a wink.

Ianto rolled his eyes which earned him a glare. "Come on, let's go and grab a coffee; somewhere away from here, since I can practically see your skin crawling at the thought of being this close to Torchwood."

"I have the perfect place in mind – a little place in Splott… excellent fruit buns."

"Splott's a fair walk from here – there's a Starbucks just around the corner," suggested Ianto.

"We could catch a bus."

Ianto saw his grandfather's eyes light up. "What is it with you and buses?"

"I _like_ buses! Last time I was on this planet I didn't get much of a chance to use them. For some reason it wasn't deemed appropriate for the PM to travel on public transport."

"Well, you do qualify for a free bus pass," deadpanned Ianto. "Though to look at you they might ask a few questions, and I'm not sure we want anyone to see your birth certificate."

Ianto opened the door to the outside and waved his grandfather through, who chuckled at Ianto's joke, but turned serious. "Actually, Ianto, you're not going to be able to call me 'Granddad' in public. You're likely to be carted away in a straight-jacket if someone hears you."

"I doubt anyone will care. But if it makes you happy I suppose I could call you by your real name," Ianto conceded. "Though maybe I'll use the abbreviated form – Koschei is not exactly a common name in Cardiff."

"Oh, I don't know… people will probably think I'm Polish."

Ianto sighed noisily. "Fine, Koschei it is. Let's make a move. Sooner we leave the sooner you can ride on the bus."

"You do know that I'm the grandparent here? I remember saying something very similar to you when you were still small enough to go over my knee without damaging my back."

Ianto laughed. "You never smacked me… your punishments were much more inventive!"

They both had to bite back a laugh at the shocked expression of an old lady who overheard them as she walked past them on the Plas. "Just imagine what she would've thought if she'd heard you call me Granddad," said Koschei. "Not even your Captain Freaky would stoop low enough to shag his grandfather."

"Perhaps we should also add Jack to the list of things not for discussion at this point."

"Fine," huffed Koschei. He dug his hands back into his pockets as they stopped at a bus shelter. Bringing out a collection of coins he sifted through them, turning the odd one over and occasionally picking one up to stare at it. "I don't think these are legal tender yet, not unless I've really messed up my timing and Queen Bianca is on the throne."

"Queen Bianca?" asked Ianto incredulously. "Second thoughts, I don't want to know."

"Never had you down as a monarchist, Ianto."

"I'm not." Ianto removed his own collection of small change from a trouser pocket. "I should have enough."

A single-decker bus drew to a halt at the shelter. Ianto couldn't stop himself smirking as his grandfather bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. "This is ours."

"Great! Can we sit at the back?"

Ianto paid the driver and shook his head as his grandfather raced to claim the currently unoccupied back seat. He eyed the emergency exit door warily as he saw his grandfather's hand hover above its release handle. "Don't you dare," he warned.

"I have no idea what you mean," Koschei replied contritely.

"Of course you don't." Ianto had been half-hoping that the buses had been suspended due to the recent troubles, since last time he'd endured a bus ride with his grandfather they'd ended up racing from the local police because Koschei had picked a rather inopportune time to release a smoke bomb in a misguided attempt to cheer up his grandson.

"Look here, Ianto. I am the Master, destroyer of worlds, conqueror of time and –"

"Actually while you're with me you're my granddad," Ianto interrupted. "I really don't want to think about all the things you've done."

Koschei grinned and placed his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "All right, I'll behave – well, at least while I'm on the bus."

Despite his grandfather's assurances Ianto couldn't help but remain a little apprehensive. Thankfully the journey was short and they arrived at Splott without incident, apart from a brief staring match between his grandfather and a schoolboy caused by both of them believing they had the sole right to occupy the back seat. However, his grandfather's enthusiastic noises whenever the bus sped up or went around a corner did draw some rather curious glances from the other passengers.

Koschei jumped down from the bus and grabbing Ianto by the arm he dragged him in the direction of a respectable looking cafe. "This place is great. You've gotta to have a fruit bun."

"Yes, you've mentioned the fruit buns already," said Ianto, stepping into the cafe and eyeing his grandfather carefully. He had changed a great deal since he'd regenerated and those changes weren't just physical.

Ianto sat at the window seat while Koschei went up to the counter to order, only to return moments later looking sheepish. "Can I borrow a fiver?"

With a chuckle, Ianto took out his wallet and dug out a note. "I'll be giving you pocket money next!"

"What an excellent idea. Be right back."

Balancing two mugs of tea and a plate of the aforementioned fruit buns, Koschei sat down opposite Ianto. "So, how have you been?" he asked before taking a large bite of one of the cakes, moaning with enjoyment in an almost depraved fashion.

"Oh, you know, same old, really. Death and destruction, zombified colleagues and a taskmaster of a boss – all in a day's work for Torchwood." Ianto took a sip of his tea. "And how are you? You seem different somehow – and it's not just the face."

"This regeneration went a lot smoother than the last," Koschei admitted with a shrug. "No more drums."

"And your other urges?" prompted Ianto carefully.

"Oh, they're still there," he said cheerfully, waving a bun. "What's life if it's not about spreading mayhem and wanting to inflict pain and suffering on as many people as possible?"

"I see..."

"Oh, Ianto, as if you'd have me any other way!"

"Might be a nice change," muttered Ianto darkly. "And what's with that ridiculous hat?"

"You'll laugh."

"Whatever is under there can't be any worse than the hat itself," said Ianto reaching over to pull at the knitted monstrosity.

His grandfather batted Ianto's hand away and tutted loudly. With a grand flourish he removed the hat.

Ianto grinned. "Oh my, you weren't joking when you said you were ginger!"

TBC

A/N: The next chapter continues with Ianto and his grandfather catching up... hope you like my version of the Master... there's a lot more of him to come! Comments, as always, are very much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Constant (4/7)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** Rakina  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV... this is overall more Ianto's show. Where Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

Chapter Four

Ianto stared out across the sea, grinning madly and feeling like he was seven years old again. It hadn't taken much persuasion by his grandfather for Ianto to collect his car and drive them to Southerndown. He'd spent his early childhood summers on this beach, his mother and grandfather indulging him like no other child of the age. Very little had changed since those days apart from the addition of an ice cream kiosk, the beach was still as quiet as he remembered, the sea as turbulent and the Welsh coastline still as beautiful.

"I think you were only three when we first brought you here," said Koschei, reminiscing. "You were absolutely adamant that that you wouldn't go in the sea. But your mother coaxed you in eventually and then we couldn't get you out. You even took to sitting in rock pools."

"I remember getting lost in one of the caves. I thought I'd never see daylight again." Ianto laughed. "Then you turn up, your screwdriver lighting the way, and carried me back to Mum. God, she was livid!"

"She had quite a temper."

"Wonder where she got that from," joked Ianto.

"I'm sure I couldn't say."

Ianto pointed towards an outcrop of rocks and nudged Koschei. "That's where you tried to drown Great-Aunt Kelis."

"Yeah," said Koschei fondly and chuckled. "I learnt my lesson that day, I tell you. Not even a Time Lord can beat a Carronite when she thinks someone is putting her family in danger. You don't realise how close I was to having to regenerate once she'd finished with me."

"I've no sympathy... you brought it all on yourself. It took Mum ages to dig me out of the sand!" said Ianto indignantly. "And you knew how protective Kelis is of me... I'm all she has left of Grandma."

Koschei nodded. "Never a truer word spoken, my boy. Even though your Grandma was only her half-sister they were very close."

"Didn't help that she hated you... and saw no reason to hide it!"

"I don't know what I do to bring out that reaction in people," he replied with a mock air of innocence.

"I could hazard a guess," drawled Ianto. "Not everyone one gets to see the family man. Most people seemed to like you as Saxon; well, until you tried to destroy the human race."

Koschei shrugged. "Lucy was rather popular. A word of advice, Ianto, if you go into politics a beautiful, blonde, devoted wife is always an advantage."

"I'll bear that in mind."

Ianto stared out to sea again, turning back to his grandfather when he felt his hand on his shoulder. "You do know you were never in any danger, don't you? I had contingency plans to make sure you would survive."

Ianto sighed heavily. "You do realise that doesn't make it any better? That saving me doesn't negate what you wanted to do to everyone else on my planet?"

"I don't want negation," replied Koschei sounding surprised. "Why would I? Don't tar me with your human sensibilities."

"Human sensibilities? Are you telling me that we're the only species that think destroying whole planets is a bad idea? If anything it's you who are the oddity... from what I've heard other Time Lords don't act like you!"

"Oh, not this again," groaned Koschei. "Just because Theta, I mean the Doctor, chooses to race around doing good and trying to ease his own conscience in a peak of altruistic glory doesn't mean I should."

"Of course not," sneered Ianto in reply.

"You should have no love for the Doctor. It's thanks to him that Torchwood exists in the first place."

"Then maybe I should thank him!"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Koschei. "They all but imprisoned you, forced you to dance to their tune. If I'd have been there..."

"But you weren't!"

Koschei recoiled as if physically slapped. "If ..."

"No, if you wanted to prevent it you'd have had no qualms to have manipulated time to change events – paradox be damned. But you know what? I'm happy you didn't because I wouldn't change my life – Torchwood _is _my life!"

Ianto's mobile rang. Grateful for the interruption, he walked away to take the call. Although surprised his phone had rung, as he doubted the reception would've been sufficient this far from a phone mast, he wasn't surprised that the caller was Jack. "Hello," he answered.

"Ianto, where are you?" Jack's voice was tight, filled with concern.

"Dunraven Beach, it's a beautiful spot – you'd love it..."

"No doubt... what the hell is going on?"

Ianto wondered if it would be better to lie. He doubted Jack would be happy to hear who he was with, but he also knew that there were enough secrets between them. "My grandfather is here."

"What?"

"My grandfather, he's here to check up on me, to make sure I'm all right," Ianto repeated calmly.

"Your grandfather... as in...?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're safe? Do you know what he is capable of?" hissed Jack.

Ianto looked over his shoulder to see how close his grandfather was. He took a few steps to add some distance. "Believe me, Jack, I know. But I haven't seen him in the flesh for years... I couldn't waste the chance to meet him. For everything he's done to everyone else he's always been there for me – in his own way."

Jack's silence on the end of the line was unnerving. "Jack..."

"I understand the need to see him, Ianto. But we need to talk, there's more to what happened on the Valiant than I've told you."

"You said you were held prisoner –" Ianto began carefully.

"Look, come back to the Hub as soon as you can. Please."

It was the please that broke him; Jack was not a man to beg for anything, and the quiver in his voice made Ianto's blood freeze. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jack rang off and Ianto turned back to his grandfather. "I need to get back."

Koschei's eyes narrowed. "Who was that?"

"Jack. Something's come up – I'm needed."

"Surely the captain can cope without you for one afternoon," he said incredulously, his sneer apparent as he ground out the words.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Caffeine deprivation getting too much for your colleagues? Need to get back to make sure the freak has something hot on his desk?"

Koschei was standing close, almost toe-to-toe, his displeasure emanating from him in waves.

Ianto took a step backwards. "I told you not to mention Jack."

"I don't recall agreeing to your demands. He's no good for you, Ianto. If you knew what I did about your precious captain you wouldn't even give him the time of day."

"He says the same about you." Ianto refused to be further intimidated. He locked eyes with his grandfather. "I need to go."

"Then go, run back to Torchwood. Rest assured I'll be around for a while to come."

Ianto turned quickly and marched away, back towards his car. The bile burned in his throat, and he clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He was used to his grandfather's erratic natured and he refused to let it get to him.

--

"Gwen, that Ianto lad you work with, he is, y'know, still with Jack?"

Gwen Cooper – or Williams according to her recently acquired wedding certificate – turned and looked at her husband quizzically. "Very much so, especially since..." she trailed off, and Rhys rubbed her back supportively as she subdued a sob. "Why do you ask?"

Rhys squirmed uneasily on the sofa, wishing he hadn't mentioned anything. "It's probably nothing, just I saw him in a cafe in Splott this morning with another young chap. They seemed kinda close."

"What do you mean close?"

"Well, they were sitting very close; closer than if they were just mates."

Gwen's eyes went wide; her mind jumped to every conclusion but the right one and she took a large gulp from her mug of tea. "I'm gonna have to talk to Jack!"

TBC

Thanks again for all your kind comments – all are very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Constant (5/7)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** lj user"rakina"  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately /b

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV... this is overall more Ianto's show. Where Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

Chapter 5

Snippet/b

Gwen barrelled into the Hub having left Rhys at the flat after an impromptu lunch together. During the journey she had changed her mind a total of six times as to what to say to Jack – if she should say anything at all. But now, with everything else that had gone on, was not the time for secrets. She'd convinced herself that this was the right course of action, to tell Jack of her suspicions. There must be something wrong with Ianto if he was sneaking around behind Jack's back. They had to be vigilant, they couldn't take any risks at the moment – they were too exposed, too fragile.

Jack was in his office. He looked drawn, there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin had a deathly pallor that not even his tanned complexion could disguise. His head shot up from his paperwork as she entered the room, a momentary look of disappointment flickered across his face and she realised he'd thought she might be Ianto. "Do you have a minute?" she asked, keeping the resentment from her voice that he wasn't pleased to see her.

"Sure." He gestured for her to sit opposite and she did so.

"Jack, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come straight out with it. Rhys saw Ianto with another man earlier today in a cafe... he thought they might be more than friends." She bit her lip as she finished, waiting for Jack's reaction.

"Let me get this straight. Your husband saw your colleague having coffee with another guy and you immediately jump to the conclusion that they are 'more than friends'?"

"Well, I mean... Look, Jack. We both know what's going on between you and Ianto, and I don't for a second believe that Ianto would do anything deliberately to hurt you, but things have been difficult lately and maybe there's something wrong with him."

Jack laughed and Gwen flinched a little in her seat. "You of all people should have learnt not to jump to conclusions. I know where Ianto has been today – with a relative... so I guess you're right – they are more than friends." He leaned forward across his desk and looked her squarely in the eye. "You made it very clear that Torchwood should not meddle in your personal life, so I'm giving you fair warning, Gwen Cooper, don't meddle in mine."

"Jack..."

"Go. I appreciate your concern, but get out of my sight before I say something I might, or more than likely might not, regret."

The footsteps on the staircase to Jack's office alerted them both to Ianto's arrival. Gwen stood up quickly, smiling weakly at Ianto as she left. Ianto raised his eyebrows in question at the scene he'd entered. "Shut the door," ordered Jack.

Ianto did so and seeing the look on Jack's face went straight for his decanter and poured them both a decent slug of brandy. "Well?" he prompted, handing Jack a glass.

Jack saluted him with his glass before knocking back the brandy in one go. "Apparently Rhys saw you this morning with your _friend_. He told Gwen who, for reasons known only to herself, thought it meant you were seeing someone else behind my back."

"I have no idea what he thought he saw, but I assure you that no matter how fucked up my family is we're not involved in incest!" Ianto shuddered slightly, emptied his glass and quickly refilled it. "And what right has she to judge me?"

Jack saw the anger rising in his lover and thought it best for the sake of all their sanities to play the diplomat. "She was concerned, primarily for you. Thought your behaviour was out of character. Give her some slack. It's been difficult for all of us lately and, unlike either of us, she's never had to deal with anything like this before."

Ianto nodded. "So what did you say to her?"

"That it was a relative of yours, and that I would prefer her not to mess with my private life."

"Ah, hence the expression she was wearing." Ianto watched his captain carefully. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "We need to talk – about your grandfather."

This conversation was something they had both been avoiding, and Ianto could see that Jack would've been happier to avoid it for as long as possible, but Koschei's arrival meant it was time to talk. "Why don't we go down into your quarters? More private there, less chance of an interruption."

Ianto held out his hand and Jack took it, squeezing tightly. He led them to the hatch, letting Jack go down the ladder first and shut the trap door behind them. Jack sank onto his bed and Ianto sat beside him. "I told you about the 'Year That Never Was'... about the Doctor, getting imprisoned on the Valiant, the Paradox Machine and the Master."

Ianto reached up and stroked Jack's face. "I know what you told me; now tell me what you left out. Don't feel you have to pull your punches, Jack. I know what he is capable of."

"He said I was a freak. He said he couldn't bear to look at me – that something so wrong shouldn't be allowed to exist. So he ordered me to be chained up in the engine room and he shot me. It was like all his Christmases had come at once when he realised I couldn't die... I became his entertainment."

Ianto swallowed thickly, he thought he should have expected this. His grandfather's cruel streak was as long as the Grand Canyon and seemingly unstoppable. Jack's eyes were wet, and Ianto could see he was holding back emotions that had threatened to escape since he'd returned from travelling with the Doctor. Seeing Jack so vulnerable made Ianto's heart bleed and he wrapped his arms around him and lay back on the bed, pillowing Jack's head on his chest and stroking his hair.

"I was down there for months. Each day he'd try a new way of trying to kill me..." Jack paused, shuddered slightly and continued: "Eventually he got bored."

Ianto hugged him tight. "You should have told me."

"I didn't want you to know. And when I found out that he was your grandfather I thought it would be best not to say anything... but I can't lock this away any longer."

A terrible thought worked its way through Ianto's mind. "Tell me, Jack, did he ever give you a reason for what he did? I mean more than you just being 'wrong' or something to play with."

"No. But it was as if he was taking a great personal pleasure in killing me. Almost like revenge, but without a motive."

Ianto didn't answer just held Jack tight and rocked him slightly. His grandfather hadn't hidden his disapproval of Jack Harkness from Ianto. Even though they hadn't seen each other face-to-face for years Koschei had, since Ianto's initial involvement with Jack, taken great pains to discourage Ianto from either entering into or continuing a relationship with the captain. There was no way Jack's torture at the hands of his grandfather was unrelated. Jack had suffered, at least in part, because the Master hadn't deemed him worthy of his grandson's affection.

"Ianto?" Jack levered himself up on his elbows. "I don't hold you responsible for your grandfather's actions. You aren't him."

Ianto gazed into Jack's blue eyes and pulled him down closer, capturing his lover's lips in a kiss meant to convey his love for Jack. He'd missed this, since the troubles they'd spent so little time together and now he wanted to show Jack exactly how he felt. He wasn't good with words, emotions or any of the other romantic notions, but he hoped he was getting his point across.

"You're a good man, Jack," he whispered against his lips.

"No, Ianto. If you can forgive me for Lisa I've no right to condemn you for your grandfather's actions."

Ianto was about to speak, but four sharp beeps came from Jack's wrist-strap. They jumped apart. "That's the intruder alarm," said Jack, rolling off the bed and grabbing his gun from his nightstand. "Are you armed?"

"No."

"Take my spare gun from the top drawer of the desk. Find Gwen and stick together. I'll access the CCTV and see who our visitor is... Keep your com line open."

A brief nod signified Ianto's agreement. Jack grabbed him around the neck and kissed him fiercely. "Take no unnecessary risks, understand?"

"Yes. Same goes for you."

They emerged into Jack's office; it was empty. Ianto grabbed the gun, noting it was a standard issue model meaning, thankfully, he wouldn't have to cope with using a Webley, while Jack accessed the CCTV. "I can't see anything obvious," said Jack, flicking through a number of screenshots.

"I'll find Gwen."

Ianto left the office, Jack close on his heels, and spotted Gwen immediately. She was slumped over her desk. Jack gave him cover as he raced over. He checked her pulse and he sighed in relief to find it strong and that she was breathing normally. "She's just unconscious."

Three sharp metallic bangs rang out across the Hub. They looked up in shock and Ianto swore under his breath as he saw his grandfather standing on the gangway leading to the conference room.

Koschei smiled broadly and held out his arms. "Good afternoon, Freak," he called. "Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. Sorry I didn't bring a present – very rude of me."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ianto angrily.

"Oh, Ianto, what sort of grandparent would I be if I didn't take an interest in my grandson's insignificant other?"

"Get out of my Hub!" roared Jack.

"Now, now, Harkness. Is that anyway to speak to a potential in-law? Although if I'm honest, I'd rather have porphyria in my family than you!"

"As if I would want to be associated with something as objectionable as you! Ianto became the man he is today despite being related to you."

"Ianto," Koschei called to his grandson, "how can you bear to let this aberration near you?"

Ianto stared steely-eyed at his grandfather. "Jack told me what you did on the Valiant. How could you? You knew want he meant to me!"

"He does not deserve your devotion. If I repaid him in kind for every death he is responsible for – either by his own hand or another – then I would need to kill him daily until your pitiful sun burnt out." He turned to Jack. "Isn't that true, Captain, or should I call you Time Agent 6098? You had a reputation far surpassing mine as a torturer."

"I am no longer that man," ground out Jack, looking desperately at Ianto.

"And, Ianto, have you forgotten Lisa: the girl of your dreams he executed in front of you? Or the fact he left you to cavort across the galaxy with the Doctor? Oh, what a fine man you have chosen there!" he cried mockingly.

Ianto shut his eyes, desperate not to look at the two people who were the most important in his life as they vied for his support. He had known Jack's past was jaded, but so was his grandfather's – neither man was perfect, neither innocent of crimes against many civilisations. "Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop it now!"

Koschei smiled.

Ianto should have realised that grin was a warning. No smile that wide could mean anything but trouble. He was thrown to floor as a large explosion erupted behind him, sparks and smoke filled the air and he covered his head with his arms to protect himself from falling debris.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Constant (6/7)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** lj user"rakina"  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault!

Chapter Six

The Hub was in darkness apart from the odd electrical spark spat out from disrupted cabling. Ianto scrambled to his feet, shaking his head to remove the cotton-wool sensation filling his skull. He coughed, the dust irritating his lungs and drying his mouth. With difficulty he managed to negotiate the path to Tosh's old workstation, tripping over bits of unseen debris but managing to remain upright. Once there he felt blindly under the desk until his hands touched what he was looking for. With a sharp tug he removed the torch that Tosh always insisted on keeping strapped under her desk and switched it on.

The beam of the torch glanced across the Hub, and spotting Jack, Ianto raced to his side. Jack was kneeling on all fours, he groaned slightly, but apart from a bruise forming across his right cheek he didn't look too worse for wear. Supporting Jack by an elbow, Ianto helped him to stand. "You okay?"

Jack grunted in the affirmative. "Your grandfather is going to pay for this."

Ianto didn't answer, instead he flicked his torch over to Gwen. She was still unconscious but since she wasn't covered in dust he guessed she had been outside of the blast range. Another quick sweep of the area with his torch, and Ianto realised that the damage was superficial. The odd cable was damaged and there were small pieces of masonry littering the floor, but on the whole it looked like the Hub's main integrity was sound.

As Jack went to check on Gwen, Ianto trotted over to one of the consoles and tapped a few random keys on the keyboard hoping for a response. The screen remained blank and he smacked a hand against it in frustration, accidently hitting the ON switch and unwittingly restoring power. He scowled.

Jack appeared at his side. "What's wrong?"

"He just turned it off. Why just turn it off? I don't understand." Ianto tapped at the keyboard and flicked through the CCTV. "It's as if he didn't want to cause any lasting harm."

Jack's eyes widened. "It was a diversion. We need to find him – and quickly, before he can do any further damage!"

"First things first; we need to override the emergency lighting. The Hub is in semi-lockdown." Ianto typed furiously, keying in a string of security codes. "That should do it."

The lights flickered and the Hub was once again fully illuminated. Ianto blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Returning his attention to the screen he scanned the CCTV images, stopping abruptly as a familiar face grinned into the camera of the vaults. His grandfather waved a gun in the air and winked; turning his back on the camera he headed to the far wall and the cryopreservation units. Ianto watched him turn to face the camera, raise the gun and fire.

"Shit!" Jack swore from over Ianto's shoulder. "Come on, we've gotta get down there."

Together, they raced into the underbelly of the Hub, Jack taking the lead but Ianto was sticking close. Cursing the labyrinth of tunnels, Ianto tried not to think what his grandfather was planning to do. The men, woman and creatures in the vaults were locked away for a reason – some were harmless enough, but others were just too dangerous to allow them to escape.

"What do you think he's doing?" questioned Jack as they rounded a sharp corner.

"How the hell should I know? We don't sit around discussing the best way to endanger a planet!"

Stopping outside the door to the vaults Ianto breathed deeply a couple of times and looked to Jack for reassurance. "We can't just storm in there – he's armed."

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "He won't shoot you, and even if he does shoot me it'll make no difference in the long run."

Ianto tried to argue but Jack waved aside his concerns. "On three..."

The single gunshot from within the vault negated all thoughts of waiting and Jack burst into the vaults, Ianto right behind him.

One of the cryo-chambers was open. The inner casket had been pulled out and the glass lid slid back. Koschei stood over it, a look of triumph across his face.

"No," Jack whispered. "Please, no."

Ianto swallowed thickly as realised what was going on. The high pitched beep from the casket told the sorry tale that the occupant was dead, all vital signs extinguished. And Ianto recognised the vault in question and therefore knew exactly who the occupant had been. 

Gray, the man who Jack had fought to save despite his attempt to destroy Cardiff, was dead – the little brother that Jack had hoped one day to resurrect.

"Why?" screamed Jack, his gun raised and pointing directly at the Master.

The Master merely chuckled, removed his laser screwdriver from his top pocket and pressed a small button on its handle. Jack's gun flew from his hand, landing metres away and smashing against the tiled floor.

"I'm not like your precious Doctor, Freak. I will do what it takes to protect the things I love – even if that means changing history. Time is not fixed... no matter what the Doctor might say. Everything can be changed – consequences be damned. After all, what would be the point of being a Time Lord if I didn't take the opportunity to change the things I don't like?"

"But he was my brother!" snarled Jack.

"Yes, I know." The Master cocked his head to one side and examined Jack carefully. "I'm doing you a favour, Freak. I've stopped your little brother doing something that would've meant I'd have had to come after you and _really _make you suffer. Believe me, the games we played on the Valiant would have been nothing compared to what I would have done to you if Gray's original timeline had been allowed to pan out."

"What?"

"Tell me, Freak, how would you have felt if, in fifty years time when you'd have opened that chamber, thinking in your misguided messiah way that you could cure your brother, but found instead that he overpowered you and put a bullet through my grandson's brain? I will not let that happen. It ended here."

"I..." Jack was speechless. He stared wildly between Ianto and the casket.

"Never has the old adage been so true – you can choose your friends, but not your family."

"No," said Jack. "I'd never have allowed Gray to hurt Ianto. Never."

The Master smirked, his expression vicious. "Now you won't have to worry about it."

Ianto felt physically sick. How many more people would his grandfather kill for him? He couldn't stop his stomach reacting, he sank to his knees and vomited over the floor.

Jack lunged at his tormentor, his hands going straight to the Master's throat. They crashed against the vaults, overbalancing and landing on the floor.

The Master now had the upper hand; he knocked Jack's hands away from him, straddling his waist and pointing his gun against Jack's temple.

"Ah, this takes me back. Our first time together – there's something timeless about a bullet to the brain. Maybe once more for old times' sake. What do you say, Captain, up for a little fun?"

Ianto look up with jaded eyes. His breathing ragged, his heart thumping. Jack lay on his back, his grandfather's gun pressed to his head. Ianto dragged himself to his feet.

"Granddad, please..."

Ianto heard his heart beating in his ears, so loud it was almost deafening, as he waited each agonising second for his grandfather's reaction. The Master's shoulders stiffened. He snatched the gun away and stood; still pointing the muzzle at Jack he backed away.

"Only because it is you who is asking," he said softly.

"Thank you."

"Why stay here with this so-called hero, Ianto?" His grandfather smiled and held out his hand. "I can show you the universe... make your childhood dreams come true. I always said that one day I'd take you away from here. Come with me now."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Constant

**Title:** Constant (7/7 COMPLETE)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** R/NC17

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers**: Set after 2.13. Spoilers for both series 1 and 2, and a bit DW: Last of the Time Lords and The Shakespeare Code

**Summary:** There has been one constant in Ianto's life. And Jack will just have to deal with it.

**Beta:** Rakina  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

A/N: This is the sequel to my story Lynchpin. I would suggest you read that first otherwise it might be a tad confusing. Those of you who asked for a sequel... I hope you're happy – it's all your fault! Lynchpin was very much Jack's POV... this is overall more Ianto's show. Where Lynchpin focused more on Torchwood Four, Constant is more about Ianto's rather unique family background – and a certain relative of his.

Chapter 7

Ianto blinked, wondering if the explosion had caused a delayed effect on his hearing. His grandfather looked at him expectantly; Jack, still on the floor, wore an expression half way between incredulous and abject horror.

"You can't be serious," Ianto finally managed to say.

"Of course I am," replied Koschei. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Ianto was flabbergasted; he put his hands on his hips and scowled. "You arrive here – out of the blue, as always – break into the Hub, murder a defenceless man and then calmly ask me to go travelling."

"Would you have preferred a written invitation?"

"This is no time to be facetious!"

Koschei rolled his eyes. "Ianto, listen to me. You're wasted on this backwater of a planet. I'm giving you the opportunity to see things that most of the simian life forms on this rock would kill for. I know you've always wanted to come with me and I think now is the perfect timing."

"You have absolutely no idea what you've done, do you?"

"I've saved your life, Ianto! I think you should be a little bit grateful!"

"No, saving my life would have meant you explaining to me what might have happened in the future and then us finding another way of preventing it," said Ianto sounding a lot calmer than he felt. "What you have actually done is murdered my lover's only living relative."

Koschei huffed loudly. "Trust me – if I'd have had my way I'd have got rid of Harkness too, but Freaky's never been one to cooperate."

"His name is Jack," growled Jack through gritted teeth.

"No it's not. I've no idea what his _real_ name is, but it's not Captain Jack Harkness!" snarled Koschei. "He is a lying, manipulative conman who has drawn you in the same way a spider would a fly."

"No."

Koschei stepped away from Jack and grabbed Ianto by the arm. "Listen to me, Ianto, just when did your gallant captain tell you what happened on the _Valiant_? Hmm… let me think, was it after he'd summoned you back here after finding out you were on a beach with me?"

Ianto's eyes flicked unwittingly to Jack, who started to get to his feet. "What of it?"

"Think about it. Why then? Why didn't he tell you before – or why say anything at all? I'll tell you why: he releases crumbs of information when he deems it worthwhile. When it gives him the most leverage over you."

Ianto shook his head violently, trying not to listen to his grandfather. "That still doesn't excuse your actions – today or on the _Valiant_!"

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Koschei. "If I thought you were going to make the _Valiant_ thing such a big deal I'd have told you myself!" Ianto tried to wrench his arm away, but Koschei held firm. "I've never hid _anything_ from you, Ianto. Can you say the same for him?"

"I suggest – if you're going to make accusations – you make them to me!" Jack pulled Ianto away from Koschei, shoving the Time Lord forcefully in the chest.

Ianto had never seen his grandfather react so fast. With reflexes born of running towards trouble, Koschei knocked Jack's legs from under him and pinned him to the floor by his throat. "I'll give you one warning, Harkness, put your hands on my grandson in my presence again and I will remove them. Understand?"

Jack croaked something unintelligible and Ianto stood rooted to the spot, momentarily frozen by the sight in front of him. His grandfather's fingers tightened around his lover's throat, and Jack writhed underneath him, thrashing against his assailant. A lucky left hook on Jack's part unsettled Koschei and Jack pounced. The two men brawled. Arm and legs punching and kicking, a whirlwind of fists and elbows connecting with sickening crunches and painful blows.

"Stop it!" yelled Ianto, weighing into the fight, somehow managing to separate them by pulling his grandfather off Jack. "This ends now!"

Jack had a split lip to add to his earlier bruised cheek while Koschei appeared unscathed apart from his rumpled clothing and ruffled hair. They looked up at Ianto, both waiting for his pronouncement. "Jack, if you wouldn't mind, I need some time alone with my grandfather."

"Ianto…" Jack said uncertainly.

"Go and check on Gwen," Ianto said firmly, refusing to look at his lover. "It wouldn't do for her to wake up alone and not know what's going on."

Ianto held his hand out to his grandfather and helped pull him to his feet. "Come on, we'll talk as we go." He guided Koschei out of the vaults, not daring to turn back, not wanting to see the look of confusion and hurt on Jack's face.

"Where are we going?" Koschei asked.

"Out of the Hub," explained Ianto. "The less time we spend down here the better."

"So do we need to go back to your flat first to pack a bag?"

Ianto counted silently to ten, first in English then in Japanese. "At what point during today did you actually think I was coming with you? After everything that has happened, you must realise that I'm staying here."

His grandfather gave him the kind of penetrating look Ianto remembered from childhood – especially during the times when his grandfather was trying to determine if he was lying. "You're actually happy here, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ianto said earnestly. "Well, on the whole."

"I don't understand this need you humans – or mostly human in your case – have for stability. Why tie yourself to one place?"

"It's not always a place."

Koschei screwed up his face in disgust. "Oh, don't make me vomit!"

Ianto tutted loudly. "I'm not just talking about Jack! I like being here at Torchwood Three. Yes, the last few weeks have been hellish, but I feel like I belong here. You do understand, don't you?"

"Not really."

"No, you wouldn't. Look it at from my perspective – just for once. Try thinking about what I actually want, not what you think is right for me!"

Koschei looked incensed. "You ungrateful brat! I'm not here for my own good, you know? I could be dancing with dusky maidens on Installa Nine or playing ping pong with Stalin, but no, I come here to make sure you are safe and what thanks do I get?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" They halted outside the door to the Tourist Office, where they were still hidden from potential prying eyes belonging to anyone who might want a leaflet on the 'Railways of the Valleys'. "Always the same. You show up when you feel like it and expect me to drop everything and behave like the thirteen-year-old you left behind."

Koschei started to respond but stopped himself, his expression softening. "Why do we always end like this? Fights and arguments that mean we don't speak for a year and then spend six years rebuilding our relationship via postcards and rude text messages."

"Probably because you think you know best and that I'm still a young child who needs protecting. You need to treat me as an adult – an adult who wants to spend time with you, but not at the expense of the whole world going to shit."

Ianto leaned against the door and put his hands in his trouser pockets. He smiled, slightly. It was time for his grandfather to leave. They both knew it.

Koschei bounced awkwardly on the balls of his feet. "If you change your mind and ever feel the need for a break, maybe when one wet August Bank Holiday in Cardiff gets too much, just let me know. And since I actually understand temporal loops and time manifolds – unlike certain other Gallifreyans I could mention – Harkness wouldn't even know you're gone. See the universe in your lunch hour."

"I will come with you one day."

Koschei nodded and reached into the inside pocket of his coat, removing his laser screwdriver. "Here, you'll probably need this. I did quite a bit of damage to your security system using this to get in – should speed up the repairs."

Ianto took it and held it tightly. "Thanks – I think."

They exchanged a hug. Ianto was the one to step away. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Yes, universes to terrorise, people to enslave. I really must try and reduce my To-Do list." His smile was infectious and Ianto couldn't help but return it. "I won't stop watching over you, Ianto. I can't. But I'll try not to be so... overbearing."

It was the closest they were ever going to get to a compromise.

"Okay. But next time you're in my solar system give me a bit more warning."

"Of course."

Ianto knew it was a blatant lie. But compared to everything else his grandfather did it was a minor character flaw. He pressed the red release button and led them into the Tourist Office. Opening the door to the Plas, Ianto guided Koschei out. "Please behave yourself, at least till you leave my planet."

"For you, Ianto, anything. But I've a couple of thing I want to do first..."

Ianto groaned. "Oh no. What?"

"The number 72 bus route, and get the recipe for those fruit buns."

"Want some company or are you happy wallowing on the sofa?"

Jack lifted his head and Ianto saw the surprise in his lover's eyes. "Ianto?"

"The one and only. You didn't think I'd actually go, did you?"

"Well, I...er..."

"We need to talk about this belief of yours that I'm going to leave you – I'm starting to think you've got abandonment issues. First you think I'm going to join Torchwood Four and now you think I'm about to run off with my grandfather. Haven't you learnt by now, Harkness, that I'm much harder to get rid of than that?"

Ianto sat next to Jack and took hold of his lover's hand. For a fraction of a second he wondered if he'd done the right thing by staying, his continued presence acting as a reminder to what Jack had gone through and the people he'd lost. But then Jack grabbed him fiercely and pulled Ianto in a bone-breaking hug, and Ianto knew that this was where he belonged. He pulled away, wanting to see Jack properly. They had much to discuss, and although he couldn't put everything right with mere words Ianto had to start somewhere. "Even though you knew my views on keeping Gray, I am sorry for your loss."

"The only time you've agreed with John Hart was over him," Jack said, trying to intone a little humour into his voice. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Who? My grandfather, about Gray?"

Jack nodded slowly and Ianto sighed. "He's a selfish man, Jack. He really believes he's looking out for me – that he knows best. He'd have no reason to lie about Gray, although he could have warned us rather than do what he did."

"I'm not sure I could have killed him; Gray, I mean. In a twisted way it's a kinda relief. I knew he was dangerous – you're not the only one to question my decision about keeping him – but I couldn't ..."

"I know. But don't listen to the Master, Jack. He wasn't doing you a favour – he was acting in his own interests."

Jack barely nodded. "I still can't believe he's actually your grandfather."

"Yeah, I have days like that too. I can't change that, Jack, and I know it must be difficult for you at the moment. Would it help if I kept my distance for while?"

"What? No!" Jack almost shouted. "I'm not saying we're gonna be all sunshine and roses, Ianto, but the last thing I want – I need – is you being distant."

Ianto leaned closer, allowing Jack to wrap his arms around him. "Who needs sunshine and roses? You know I burn easily and roses make me sneeze."

Jack chuckled against his neck and Ianto couldn't forget his grandfather warning about Jack being manipulative. He pushed those thoughts to one side for now. They'd never been a perfect couple, just like he'd never had a perfect family. The flaws and schisms that made up their relationship were never going to be healed with dinner dates and visits to the cinema, but as he gently held Jack the problems didn't seem important. Nothing they couldn't deal with. And one thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let his grandfather drive them apart.

"I've been thinking…" said Ianto.

"Uh-oh," came Jack's reply, nuzzling into Ianto's neck. "Should I be worried?"

"Oi, watch it you, it's not too late for me to leave."

"Sorry." Jack squeezed him apologetically. "So what have you been thinking about?"

"Can you get in contact with the Doctor?"

"Why?" asked Jack sceptically. "Your grandfather hasn't put the idea of travelling into your head, has he?"

"Hardly," scoffed Ianto. "If I was going to do that I'd have gone with the Time Lord I actually know! No, I was thinking that he should be warned that the Master isn't as dead as he thought he might be."

"Really? I can't imagine you grandfather being happy with that!"

"Oh, he'd be livid. But he needs someone who can challenge him. He's far too dangerous to be left unchecked." Ianto chuckled. "And the Doctor would drive him to absolute distraction with all his 'we're the last of the Time Lords' malarkey."

Jack laughed. "Ianto Jones, you are positively evil."

Ianto stretched and then settled back against the sofa, grinning. "It must be in the genes."

**FIN**

A/N: Please don't feel you have to read my waffle – just a few spare thoughts!

Gray: Ever since I saw Jack put him in the vault I've thought 'He's gotta go!' – Sorry Jack, but I don't think your little brother is going to get better. So, using the idea of having a rather protective grandfather I thought this is a job for the Master insert evil laugh here.

The Master: He's ginger because that's what the doctor wanted to be grin. He still psychotic and always will be a right royal pain in Ianto's arse. Having said that he is so fun to write! I know a few people aren't comfortable with Jack staying in a relationship with Ianto because of who his grandfather is – and I can understand that – but I feel that Jack wouldn't hold Ianto responsible, especially since Ianto forgive him for Lisa.

Gwen: What I wanted to show is how she is coping with a post-Exit Wound TW3. Although I'm not overly bothered by her as a character (I can take or leave her tbh) I think she would react differently to what happened compared to Jack and Ianto, since Ianto survived TW1 and Jack's – well Jack. I hope the writers on the show will cover that – but I ain't holding my breath!

The future: I have one more idea for this AU-verse of mine. It involves TW2 and TW4 and the other side of Ianto's family tree. However, I've my Stopwatchexchange fic to do first (some poor sod has picked the short straw there!) and RL is rather pesky at the mo, so no promises to when I'll start posting i_Mythology_/i.

And finally, thanks for reading – you're all lovely!


End file.
